toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GamerPerson: Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cog HP Chart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vultraz (Talk) 13:05, July 17, 2010 Hi and Welcome! Hello, and congrats on your new account. Please follow my Talk Page for updates and such on Toontown! I may not be an admin, but I can be a good friend. EDIT: HappyToon78 00:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) HappyToon78 Hello, thanks for the tip, I will try that when I'm in a hurry. HappyToon78 Thank you Thank you so much for all your work. When we are admins we can make this wiki better. Just a little question Can i put deletion tags on some pages because i have noticed alot of un-needed pages. Thanks Your friend Man for the job 20:23, 25 september 2010 (utc) Activity Hey there, I saw the message you left on my talk page. I'm sorry but I was having problems with my computer. It got a virus and broke so we had to get a new one. Well,that answers your question! Happy editing,Flippers 21:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Models Hey, saw your models of cog building floors. I noticed one thing that you forgot to do, apply the textures properly! That is why most of the model is white, unlike going into an actual cog building :). Just lettin' you know. Fat McStink~ 22:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Send a TF code to me! Hiya GP, I am now a paid member on ToonTown and can TF! Send me a code, and I will add! HappyToon78 Sure, I can get a code for ya! Sure GP, I'll be on Toontown today, I'll go get a TF code, OK? HappyToon78 Got a TF code! Hey GP! Just got off of Toontown and got 2 codes for you. TT g9g mks TT bj7 zbf Okey dokey artichokey. :3 Hahaha! I made the title up myself :3 Okey dokey artichokey, I'll be on today. Admin stuff Ok first of all, I haven't been on cause of private family stuff (which is ok) and I plan to start going on more from now on. And 2nd, I don't know why vultraz hasn't logged on. I'll get rid of his rights if he doesn't edit for 3 more months. And the only reason those two users have special rights is because the creator of this wiki (who is no longer active) made that and I can't take their rights away from them. I plan on asking wikia to do it for me sometime. As for becoming a admin, maybe you could gain perhaps 100 more edits then ask me. Sorry but here at TT Wiki we must be sure our admins are the people for the job. Nothing personal. Flippers 12:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) CogDominiums/Cog-Dominiums Hi, I got your messege and I did E-Mailed them but when I messege them about Cog-Dominium A.K.A CogDominium for its proper name, they said the Proper name is Cog-dominiums. I also Private chat them at facebook but they said "Toontown cant tell you about upcoming features now". So I am a bit confused. And please note that Baker Bridget is actully a NPC and a SOS Toon not a unneeded categorie ( I did not delete the Template Delete, it was just a Unregistered Contributer). Sighned Cheese0 23:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Party Up! Hey there toon! I, Flippers, admin of the ToonTown Wiki, am releasing a week long event! It's called...(Drumroll) Party Up! From monday (September 27th) all the way to Sunday (August 4th)! What in the world is so special about this event, you may ask? Well I, Flippers, will be going on Toontown daily for 1 to 3 hours, greeting all of you! Its gonna be a cog busting,gag filled, epic event! How will you find me? Simple! Just use the tracker I have added to my user page! It tells you if I'm on, and if I am on, where in the world I am! So just check my user page from September 27th to August 4th to find me! (Please Note: not everybody will be able to be Flippers' friend. He is currently deleting many friends so he can add you guys. Also, the tracker will stay once the event is over.) Well, thats it! Remember, September 27th to August 4th! See ya there! Flippers 22:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Please I know! I don't need people like you teasing me about this wiki. Listen, I have had several problems with my computer. Everytime I try to make user rights internet will crash. Just wait and we'll see about it. You probably have about 80% of being a admin and 20% of being rejected. Please wait. I'm having a contest to see who will be the new admin. I'll message you when it happens. Flippers 21:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) My membership expired :( Hey GP, Sorry about this, but my membership expired. So if you are trying to TF me, don't bother..... I'll see you on ToonTown.... membershipless..... HappyToon78 21:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi I hope this isnt spam but do i need to have the new wiki look? I like the old one but thanks for telling me. Man for the job 19:52, September 10th 2010 ( utc )